


Everything is Grey

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Disobeying Orders, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Penetration, Loud Sex, M/M, Nighttime, Orders, Screaming, Slightly forced, Tags Are Fun, Virgin Ciel, Yaoi, Yelling, but we all love him at least I do, experienced Sebastian, hints of demon Sebastian, my that paints a lovely picture, needy Ciel, obviously, suggestive content, suspicious Sebastian, that much is obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: On the grounds of their Faustian contract, Sebastian must obey each and every oder Ciel gives him, even if he doesn’t like what awaits him. One night, Ciel gives his faithful butler an order…one that will alter their relationship forever.





	Everything is Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Meant to post this a long time ago, but it got lost somewhere in my editor's stack of crap to read, but here it is now! I am obsessed with Black Butler, but have always been wary of writing a fic, yet here I am… I know Ciel is young, LIKE WAY TOO INCREDIBLY YOUNG AND TOO PRECIOUS FOR THIS WORLD, but…I had to… The anime suggests that his is twelveish/thirteen, so I’m rolling with that. That being said, if that aspect makes you uncomfortable, then by all means DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES READ THIS! For those of you who don’t care (like me, yay :3) enjoy! There is going to be some dubious content up in this shiz, so strap yourselves in! Comments and kudos are love, catch ya on the flipside my lovelies! ❤ PF

He had turned to leave, hand poised over the doorknob when he heard a hushed voice.

"Stay. Would you stay?"

He removed his slender fingers from the knob, turning.

"Of course, young master."

Sebastian walked back to the bed, replacing the candelabra on the side table, half of Ciel's face illuminated by the flickering candlelight.

"I will always be here, by your side."

The young Phantomhive propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing at his eyes.

"Sebastian, I want you to do something for me."

Sebastian bowed his head, disheveling some strands of raven hair.

"Anything, my lord."

Ciel seemingly hesitated before he shifted closer to the edge of the bed, pushed up onto his knees in order to reach Sebastian's height.

The earl cocked his head, licking his upper lip. He pressed his lips against those of his butler's, savouring the moment. But it did not last long, for Sebastian rested a hand on his shoulder and gently withdrew from the kiss.

"Young master, forgive my interjection, but this is most improper."

"I don't care."

Ciel started, his voice gritty.

"Why should it _matter_? No one will ever know of our endeavors, so there will surely be no _repercussions_."

The corner of Sebastian's mouth quirked up, and he chucked lightly, only irritating his young master even further.

"My lord, I do not mean that these actions are not accepted by society, I am merely suggesting that there is an extreme age gap betwixt you and I."

Ciel scoffed, running the fingers of his right hand through his smoky hair.

"That is _purely_ irrelevant."

"Young master, I respectfully disagree. You are only thirteen years of age. I am thousands of years old. It would be extremely improper of me to take advantage of you."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the back of Sebastian's neck, sliding closer to the butler, the tops of his knees peeking out from underneath the hem of his nightshirt. Sebastian had to resist the urge to wonder what the smooth flesh felt like under his fingertips.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of _anyone_."

Ciel lulled, doing his best to try and appear seductive. Sebastian disentangled himself from Ciel's arms.

"Master, it would be scandalous should anyone find out. I would most surely be tried for crimes. And what of Lady Elizabeth?"

Again, Ciel scoffed. Had his hair been longer, he surely would have flipped it over his shoulder in an attempt to exhibit sass.

"Elizabeth does not matter."

"But she is your betrothed, sir."

Ciel's arms slithered back around Sebastian.

"And I already said that _I don't care_. You're the only one I want. You're the only one who -oh, what is the phrase? Ah, _yes_. You're the only one who _rings my bell_ , Sebastian."

The butler's crimson eyes widened some.

"Young master!"

Sebastian stepped back from the bed, feigning shock. Ciel only smirked, satisfied.

"Now, you know me _so well_ , Sebastian. I want you. And you know I _always_ get what I want."

At this point, Ciel was at the edge of the bed, pushed up on his knees. He cocked his head slightly, pulling a wad of Sebastian's overcoat into his fist, drawing the butler closer.

With his eyes fixed on Sebastian's, Ciel drew up the hem of his nightshirt, exposing the naked flesh of his thigh for the elder.

The earl smirked when he heard Sebastian inhale sharply, tearing his gaze away.

"Heh."

Ciel started.

"I know what _you_ want."

Ciel continued, petting the back of Sebastian's neck with the flat of his hand.

"Don't be preposterous, young master. This is no time to play games. What if Mey-Rin or Baldo or Finny or _someone_ were to walk in right now and see us in such a- compromising position."

Ciel danced his fingers down across Sebastian's chest.

"But they won't. They know better than to - _interrupt_ us."

_Damn._ Sebastian had never seen _this_ side of his master before.

"It would behoove you to give in."

Ciel drawled, using his free hand to pull his nightshirt all the way up his thighs so that it pooled between his legs, hiding his most precious assets.

Sebastian's eyes flickered over the expanse of exposed flesh, then back to Ciel's face.

The young Phantomhive smirked, looping his other arm around Sebastian's neck now.

"Would you like to give in now?"

Sebastian swallowed. He found himself drawn to his young master. Everything about him was - _enticing_ ; his sight, his smell -

Sebastian shook his head roughly, stepping away so that Ciel's arms fell from where they were coupled about his neck.

"You should get some rest, young master. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Sebastian stooped to retrieve the candelabra, turning to leave when he heard a sharp voice.

"Don't make me _order_ you, Sebastian."

A small smirk jerked at the corner of the butler's lips.

"But perhaps that's what you _want_ , _to be ordered_."

Sebastian heard Ciel approach, his footfalls light on the floor. He turned, his young master standing behind him.

Ciel had loosed some of the buttons on his nightshirt, exposing the creamy expanse of his bare chest.

"You may do as you wish, my lord. And I must comply."

"Yes, you will. Because I _own_ you, down to the very last hair on your head. Until the day you come to claim my soul."

Sebastian looked up, his eyes meeting his master's.

"And seeing as that day is _not_ today, I can do whatever the _hell_ I want with you."

Sebastian did not reply, just stood there, waiting for his master's next move.

"I will have you know, I hate being _forced_ to do anything against my will."

Ciel scoffed.

"You're a _demon_. You'll do whatever I tell you, whether you like it or not."

"Of course, young master. That is the deal we have made."

"So,"

Ciel started, coming closer to run his fingers along Sebastian's waist.

"Will you do as I ask?"

Sebastian smirked once again, looking down at his young earl.

"Is that an _order_?"

"Don't get _cute_ ,"

Ciel barked. He turned, padding back to the bed where he sat, pulling his nightshirt to the side, now bearing a shoulder to his butler.

_"_ _Well?"_

Sebastian closed his eyes. This was _most_ improper.

"I am afraid I must still decline."

Ciel laughed.

"Then I am afraid you leave me no choice. Sebastian, _this is an order_. Stay with me, and satisfy my every need."

The corner of Sebastian's mouth tweaked again. He placed his right hand over the left side of his chest, bowing his head.

"Yes, _my lord_."

When he looked up again, Ciel inhaled sharply. Sebastian's eyes were glowing a magnificent shade of red.

He walked closer, replacing the candelabra on the side table. He brought his right hand to his mouth, using his teeth to draw off his glove.

Ciel sat back onto his heels, watching.

Sebastian dropped both gloves onto the floor, standing before the young earl.

"What would you like next, my lord?"

_"_ _A kiss."_

Ciel shifted back against the pillows, waiting expectantly.

Sebastian smirked, sliding one knee onto the mattress, then the other, crawling towards Ciel.

Ciel reached up, brushing aside a strand of Sebastian's raven hair. He then pushed at the butler's tailcoat, coaxing him to take it off.

Out came one slender arm, then another. Ciel scooted forward, running his hands down the front of Sebastian's waistcoat.

"And you're _absolutely sure_ about this, my lord?"

Sebastian's voice was deeper than it usually was, and it seemed to startle the young Phantomhive some.

He nodded, attempting to keep up his coy façade.

"Are you trying to get me to repeat my order? You are a _naughty_ one, aren't you Sebastian?"

A deep chuckle rumbled up from the back of the butler's throat.

His eyes held Ciel's for a moment before he moved closer, the strand of hair that Ciel had tucked away falling free across his face.

He angled his neck, his eyes still open as he moved in, pressing his lips over Ciel's.

He repeated the action, parting his lips, ghosting hot breath across his master's mouth.

Ciel was pushing forward, reaching his arms up to lock them around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian slid a hand forward underneath the earl's chin. Just the small action alone had the young boy moaning.

"Any other _requests_ , young master?"

Sebastian's voice was thick and hot against the shell of Ciel's ear. The butler tucked some grey strands of hair behind the small ear in front of him.

Ciel's breaths had picked up some, but he tried to remain calm.

"Kiss me,"

Sebastian kissed his mouth.

"No. Kiss my _body_."

Sebastian nodded, complying as he snaked down his young master's body.

He started first with Ciel's face, kissing across the bridge of his nose, and across his cheeks, even kissing his closed eyelids. Then he pressed open-mouthed kisses down the column of Ciel's neck, his master sputtering.

Sebastian looked up, chuckling. He drank in the exquisite sight of his young master; some sweat dampening his brow, eyes closed, lips parted. He was _beautiful._

Down he went, kissing across Ciel's shoulders and paying special attention to his clavicles. A small nip earned him a yelp from his young master.

He continued down, using one hand to push the fabric of the nightshirt away from Ciel's chest while the other pushed it up his legs.

His master's breathing had quickened to pants as Sebastian's lips dipped past his navel, only a strip of fabric cast over his hips.

_"_ _S-Sebastian."_

"What now, my lord?"

_"_ _Hngh-mhmm."_

Ciel's hand twisted down into the scrap of fabric pooled between his legs, pressing down with the palm of his hand. He cheeks were singed with colour, his lips parted as he drew in breath after breath.

"Young master?"

Ciel was unresponsive as he panted and gasped, his eyes screwing shut. Sebastian had to suppress a chuckle. Oh, how he was _enjoying_ this.

"Young master, may I?"

Sebastian started, reaching out some agile fingers towards Ciel's hand.

The earl took another gasping breath, moving his hand away.

Sebastian was licking his lips as he pushed up the hem of Ciel's nightshirt, admiring the erect shaft of his master's length.

He barely brushed the pads of his fingers over the skin before Ciel wailed.

Sebastian quickly retracted his fingers, pressing up onto his knees.

"My lord?"

He earned a swift slap across the left side of his face. Ciel bared his teeth.

"D-don't s-stop!"

Sebastian smirked, lowering himself back down between Ciel's thighs.

He teased the tip of his master's cock, wetting his index finger at the slit, pearlescent precome dripping down the digit. He was rolling back the foreskin to better admire the bloated head of Ciel's dick, his fingers light and playful.

His touches were so playful and almost absent, like a cat playing with string, that Ciel swatted the back of his head.

"Quit... _playing with it_. I wouldn't require your help had I wanted to do _that_."

"My apologies, young master. Would you prefer something more along the lines of _this_?"

With no other warning besides that, Sebastian dipped his head down and engulfed the swollen head of Ciel's cock between his lips.

Ciel came all the way off the mattress, screaming.

"S-Sebastian! _Sebastian!"_

Sebastian popped off the tip, looking up.

"Something like _that_ , my lord?"

Ciel was shuddering, taking gasping breaths.

"D-do that again!"

Sebastian wordlessly obliged, dipping his head back down between Ciel's thighs, taking back all of his young master's small length in one go.

Ciel cried out, flying up off the bed, both of his hands gripping Sebastian's hair so tightly the butler thought his master might just rip it out.

Ciel was quivering and shaking and Sebastian's recent action had sent Sebastian's face further into his crotch.

Ciel didn't know how much more he could take of this when he felt something... _different._

Sebastian was swirling the head of the earl's cock around on his tongue, but he had also pressed two fingers up against his pert little entrance.

"Se-Sebast-Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Ciel arched his neck back, dampened hair falling across his face.

Sebastian could practically taste the flavour of his master's elegantly tangled soul. The idea alone made his mouth water.

Ciel was bucking his hips up, hands changing positions from fisting in Sebastian's hair to grab at the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white with the effort.

"Sebast-tch...Sebasti- _mmph!"_

It pleased the butler to know that his young master couldn't even form a coherent sentence he was so high in his euphoria.

It made a wicked snicker rumble up from the depths of Sebastian's chest as he continued to work at the head of master's cock.

Ciel cried out, gasping at the sensation that Sebastian's chortle had on him. Every nerve in his nether region seemed to burn and vibrate. His entire body was covered in a thick sheen of sweat as he attempted to maintain his composure.

However, that hardened façade soon crumbled and fell apart with Sebastian's next move.

The butler had ceased working at the bloated head of Ciel's cock, leaving his young master right on the edge, heaving with ecstasy and need.

"Sebastian... _please..."_

Ciel griped, reaching out his hand, mouth agape.

Sebastian's eyes flashed an attractive shade of red as he straightened up onto his knees.

"Young master,"

He began, voice deep and hoarse.

"With your permission, I would like to... _enrich_ your experience."

The young earl took several moments to just breathe, laying onto his back, chest heaving.

He took wheezing breaths, attempting to call Sebastian's name. It only took a second for the butler to be overtop him, a single strand of black hair obscuring his left eye.

"What can I do, my lord?"

Ciel tipped his head back, still shuddering.

Sebastian gently stroked the underside of his master's shaft.

"Deep breaths, young master."

Ciel closed his eyes, leaning forward into Sebastian's chest, winded.  

_"_ _Sebastian..."_

Ciel had his legs parted, one slender appendage on either side of his butler. Sebastian scooted closer, taking Ciel's chin between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand.

"Young master, we can stop if this is too-"

That was when Ciel launched forward almost violently, moving so quickly that Sebastian retreated onto his haunches, hands braced against the mattress.

The earl grabbed ahold of Sebastian's waistcoat, running his hand up and down it, almost caressing the other man's body. That was before he yanked on it so forcefully that the buttons came flying loose. Ciel ripped open the butler's shirt too so that he could claw his hands up and down perfect, pale skin.

Ciel was worrying his bottom lip between his front teeth, gently running his fingers up and down Sebastian's chest and torso. The butler's crimson eyes were trained on his master all the while.

"H-how would you like to... _enrich_ my experience?"

Ciel turned his discoloured eyes up to his butler. A small grin began to spread across the expanse of Sebastian's face.

He drew his thumb down Ciel's bottom lip.

"Open."

Ciel cocked his head ever so slightly to the side, but parted his lips anyhow. Sebastian gently laid two fingers onto the earl's tongue, only pressing his slender digits in halfway as to not choke his master.

_"_ _Suck."_

Ciel's eyes narrowed some, but he obliged, not used to being given orders. Sebastian felt the younger's thighs quiver at the sensation.

When Sebastian withdrew his fingers, Ciel tipped his head back, a line of dribble still connecting the slender fingers to the earl's mouth.

Sebastian's breath hitched, but he quickly resumed his composure.

The butler went down onto all fours, pressing his stomach into the mattress, positioning himself between Ciel's thighs.

His mouth went back to his master's cock, sucking at the bloated head, sparking his lord's interest back to life. And whilst he was busy sucking Ciel off, Sebastian slipped his two spit-slicked fingers forward, pressing them against Ciel's pert entrance once more.

The earl's breath hitched, and he lifted his arse ever so slightly.

Sebastian chuckled, his mouth vibrating around his master's cock.

Ciel bit down on his lip, suppressing a straining groan.

Working one finger lazily about the puckered pink hole, Sebastian switched the direction in which he was rubbing his tongue against the younger's cock.

_"Hnrgh!"_

Ciel's toes curled down into the mattress.

When Sebastian had successfully inserted one finger into his master, he tried for a second, gently scissoring open the young Phantomhive.

"Hell, _Sebastian!"_

Sebastian knew that his young master was close, judging by the uptake in his breathing and the intense shaking of his legs.

"Se-Sebast-Sebastian!"

Sebastian swirled his tongue around the head of Ciel's cock once more, pulling his fingers so that he opened the earl up as far as he would go, and he knew that he had him.

Ciel arched his entire body up off the mattress, one hand fisted in his butler's hair, yanking on it forcefully.

"Hnargh! Mmph...Se-Sebastian! Sebastian! _Sebastian!"_

It was easy for Sebastian to take back all of his master's seed, swallowing and pulling off.

He sat up onto his knees, wiping at his mouth.

"Would you like to get some rest now, master?"

Ciel nodded, and Sebastian found himself smirking as he guided the earl's legs underneath the covers of the bed.

"Goodnight, my lord."

He picked up the candelabra, turning to leave when he heard a quiet voice.

"When I ordered you to satisfy my every need, I wasn't expecting _that_."

Sebastian turned, placing his right hand over the left side of his chest, bowing his head.

"If I couldn't do something as simple as _pleasure my master_ , what kind of butler would I be?"

He heard Ciel snort.

"I am simply _one hell_ of a butler. Sleep well, my young lord."

And with that, he turned, bending to retrieve his discarded tailcoat, opening the door, and closing it behind him.

He was one step closer to finding out what Ciel's sweet soul tasted like.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
